My Dear Okaasan, My Dear Imoutochan
by Sailor Psychotic
Summary: What happens when Ranma gets a myserious challenge? And what is his mother doing here? When Ranma finds out he apparently has a little brother, how will he cope with the changes? And is YoruUta all he says to be? RaXAk RyXOC
1. Prologue: Part 1

Hi people! This is my first fanfic, so it might not be the best. But I hope you like it anyways! I've been watching and reading Ranma lately, so I am pretty sure all of it will be accurate (except for the stuff I add) ;) Anyways, enjoy!

**Sailor Psychotic**

**P.S. Yorutori means 'Night Bird' (roughly translated)**

**My Dear Okaasan, My Dear ****Imoutochan**

**(My Dear Mother, My Dear Little Sister)**

**Prologue: Part 1 **

_**The Jusenkyo Strikes Again!**_

"Okaa-san, we must hurry!" Shouted Yorutori, her long Blue-Black hair gently flowing out behind her. She was at the young age of 14, and excited at the prospect of seeing her brother again.

"Tori, wait up! You shouldn't make an old woman like myself have to run all the way to China!" Nodoka said, laughing playfully. In truth, she wasn't that old, only 33. She and her daughter had been tailing Saotome Genma to China. Her hair, wavy and brown, was carefully curled into a bun on her head, and secured with chopsticks.

"Gomen, Okaa-san. I didn't mean to. I just want to get there in time to stop the accident! Besides, you aren't _that _old!" She teased, with her trademark smirk. "I mean, you don't want your husband to be a panda, do you!?" Tori added, knowing well that her mother would take the bait.

"Of course I don't. But on the bright side, you would have the big sister you always wanted!" At this point, both women burst out laughing. It had been a long time since they had bonded, and so they truly cherished those moments. "It's a good thing you had your eye on them, though," Nodoka said, as she gazed at her psychic daughter. You see, when Tori was little, she had been terribly sick. At that time she had bright red hair. But she was so sick that it all fell out, and that greatly depressed her. Anyway, she was taken to a Shinto priestess by the name of Kagome Higurashi, **(A/N: Cameo!) **who blessed little Yorutori. Miraculously, she was healed within the week. Though, as a side affect, her hair was now a bluish-blackish color, and she could see the future, as well as follow travelers journey's with a special charm (and without moving, like dreaming of what was going on).

"Catch me if you can, Okaa-san!" Tori suddenly called, racing up the sloping hill. She was extremely fit for her age, being raised to know all of the Anything Goes Martial Art's attacks, strategies and abilities.

"Tori, what will I ever do with you?" Nodoka cried out, quickly picking up the chase. They raced to the top of the hill, and were marveled at what they saw.

"The Jusenkyo!" They cried in unison, hoping that they were not to late. They ran downhill to a Chinese tour guide, to see if he had any useful information.

"Hello, and welcome to cursed springs. Each spring have very tragic story tied to it. Except that one," the man said, pointing off to the right.

"Excuse me," Nodoka began, "But have you seen a young man by the name of Ranma and his father, Genma?"

"So sorry, but they just left. Besides, they are not normal now. Cursed springs cursed them. Now they panda and girl."

"Nani!? We're too late? Shimatta?" Tori asked, hoping it was not true. Seeing that he was indeed telling the truth, she quickly jumped onto a bamboo pole, looking to her left and right.

"Little girl, what you doing? Get down from there! Very bad place here!" The man said, fearing for the girl's safety.

"Darn it, I can't see anyone!" Tori muttered under her breath, completely ignoring the tour guide. "What the-?" She stated, as a wild boar rushed out of the bushes.

"Tori, stay up there," Nodoka ordered her daughter, "I can take care of it." But little did she know that this was a very angered boar, just arriving from his pride being smashed by a young boy in a bandana. Driven to prove itself, and filled with adrenaline, the boar charged.

Tori didn't see it coming, for the boar to charge towards her at the last moment. She closed her bright green eyes, awaiting the impact. Moments passed, but none came.

She opened her eyes to see that her mother had jumped in the way, and been pierced with a tusk. She was lying on the ground, blood pulling around her, just as the boar threw her into the only un-cursed spring.

"Okaa-san!" Tori screamed diving towards her mother's body. Knowing by Nodoka's pale face that she was an inch from death. _Kuso! She can't swim! _Tori thought, plowing past the boar.

"Daughter! Don't get in the water! As soon as I die, this spring will be cursed. But remember, I love you, Genma and Ranma. Never forget me." And with that, Nodoka closed her eyes for the final time.

"Okaa-san? Okaa-san! OKAA-SAN!!!" Tori cried, tears rushing down her cheeks. How could this happen? _Curse or no, I must get her- body for a proper burial. _And with that, she gently stepped into the water, and yet out a scream of surprise.

**So, what do you think? I will post **_**Prologue: Part 2 **_**tonight or tomorrow. But if you want anymore, I want… 1 review for the first chapter… and… at least 4 for the second. I know this is short, but I wanted to be able to have another part without getting on to present time (Which is somewhere between seasons 1-3). No flames please!**

**Ja ne! **

**Sailor Psychotic**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Sailor Psychotic here! This is the second part of the prologue, I hope you like it! I need at least 3 reviews before I post the 1****st**** chapter, just to know if anyone is interested in my story.**

**My Dear Okaasan, My Dear ****Imoutochan**

**(My Dear Mother, My Dear Little Sister)**

**Prologue: Part 2**

_**That's not me!**_

Tori stared in horror at her reflection through the bloody water. Her hair was brown. Tied up in a bun. Held with chopsticks. "No," She said to herself, "This can't be happening… I- I'm imagining things… I've lost it. I can't be here, I can't!" The poor girl, paralyzed by fear and shock, backed away, out of the pool. Sadly, she didn't watch where she was going, and fell into the pond behind her.

"Oh, that very bad. Poor girl." The Tour guide stated. "That Nannichuan; the Spring of Drowned Boy. Very tragic story of boy who drown there 1,750 year ago. Now those who fall in there take body of boy. Too bad."

"Where the hell were you?" Stated Tori, now noticing her VERY tight clothes and her lack of a chest. "She's dead! She tried to protect us and now she's dead! It's all my fault." She said quietly, and made a renewed effort to take the body out of the pond.

**1 Week Later**

It was a small, quiet burial. _It is what she would have wanted, _Tori thought to herself. She was disappointed that she couldn't contact her father, but that couldn't be helped. She slowly walked up to a small shrine and prayed to her mother, thanking her for her guidance and protection. _At least now I know how to change, _she thought to herself. Hot kept her as a girl, cold made her a boy, and lukewarm made her look like Nodoka. She avoided lukewarm water at all cost. All it did was give her pains, deep in her heart.

The only good thing was her new look. Now, her hair was back to it's original bright red color, and her boy form held the blue hair she was accustomed to. Since she missed her brother so much, she tied her hair into a ponytail, like his. Though, when she last saw him, his hair was to short to be braided, so that thought never occured to her.

Turning away from the small shrine, she picked up her rucksack and started off. It was her duty as the one who killed Nodoka to be the one to tell her father and brother. Though her friends told her that it wasn't her fault, she didn't believe them. How _could _she? Her mother died taking a hit she was too weak to dodge. That wouldn't happen again. Tori would train harder from now on.

_I must find Ranma and accept the dishonor I have caused. It is the only way. _

**Well, what do you think? Just 3 reviews are all I need!**

**Sailor Psychotic**


	3. That’ll hurt in the morning! Ranma faces

**Hey! It's me, Sailor Psychotic again. I would like to thank and congratulate ****The Rabid Badger ****for being my first reviewer! Does Happy Dance Anyway, on with the story.**

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**My Dear Okaasan, My Dear ****Imoutochan**

**(My Dear Mother, My Dear Little Sister)**

**Chapter 1**

_**That'll hurt in the morning! Ranma faces a new challenger!**_

**3 Months Later**

_Saotome Ranma,_

_I challenge you to a battle on the honor of the Tendo Dojo of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. If you accept, come to the park at 3 PM sharp tomorrow. I'll be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_The Wanderer._

"So Ranma, are you going to accept?" Akane asked, brushing back her short blue hair. She, 16, was the youngest daughter of Tendo Soan, and Ranma's semi-reluctant fiancée. A great martial artist, she liked the more tomboyish things in life, and was very sweet.

"Of course I am! I never step down from a fight!" Boasted Ranma. He was also 16, and had blue-black hair in a braided ponytail. He had spent nearly his whole life training with his father Genma, leaving home, along with his 2 year old sister and his mother, when he was 4. Unfortunately, about 3 and half months ago, he fell into a Cursed Spring of Drowned Girl. Now, whenever he is splashed with cold water, he turns into a girl.

"Well, come on!" Akane said, slipping on her shoes and stepping towards the door.

"Wait a sec, what do you mean?" Ranma asked, not quite understanding.

"That mail came in yesterday, you baka! Don't you remember? You were too lazy to open it!" Akane said as she checked her wristwatch. "2:45? Come on Ranma, we're going to be late!" She said, before grabbing Ranma's arm and pulling him out the door.

YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS

_Where is he? _Thought Tori as she nervously tied the cloak's hood around her head. She didn't want to immediately be recognized. _He better be here soo- _She thought, before a bucket of cold water was dumped on her head. _Shoot! It's a good thing my clothes still look all right! _He said, shaking out his now-blue hair.

"Watch it!" Stated a random person from above. "You might hit someone with that water!"

Tori muttered something incoherent about 'baka people with baka water'. He then looked at his outfit. It was simple, blue-black pants (like Ranma wore with his Chinese-top before Ryoga ripped it to shreds), and an electric blue Chinese-style top (like Ranma's old top). It suited him well.

"Ranma, look!" Shouted a female voice from behind him. Tori turned around to face a young woman he didn't know. Then, behind her Tori saw his brother, who he hadn't seen since Ranma's last visit 2 years ago. "Holy cow! Ranma, it looks like a mini-you!"

"Wow, you're right." Ranma said, running up to Tori. He carefully studied him, his outfit, and his expression. Then, Ranma stated, "So, are you the guy who challenged me?"

"Hai. My name is…" Tori stated, realizing that suspicions would rise if he said 'Yorutori'. So, he quickly finished with, "YoruUta. I hope that we can start out battle now. You're 10 minutes late."

"I TOLD you," Akane said to Ranma, nudging him in the ribs.

"And I told _you,_ I don't care!" Ranma said to Akane. "Now, can we go ahead and get this battle started?"

"Fine. Here I come!" 'YoruUta' said, rushing towards Ranma. First, he landed a sidekick, followed by an uppercut, just to see Ranma's abilities. To his surprise, Ranma avoided them easily.

"Is that all you got? And here I was hoping for a real fight!" Ranma teased, moving back before landing a kick to YoruUta's side.

"I'll show you! Bakusai Tenketsu!" (Author's Note: Is that the right phrase?) YoruUta shouted, index finger extended towards Ranma's forehead. To his surprise, Ranma didn't even flinch.

"Hah. Do you really think I would fall for something like that? Everyone knows that it doesn't work on humans." Ranma taunted, a smirk on his face.

_Dang it! _Thought YoruUta, _Oh well, I'll just have to try something else. _"Oh well. I guess it's time for plan B." YoruUta announced, using his knee to hit Ranma in the groin.

"Kuso," Ranma muttered as he dropped to the floor in defeat. Akane looked from Ranma to YoruUta then back again. She seemed to have lost her ability to speak.

Finally, she mustered up thee courage to say, (or shriek, depending on how you look at it) "That's cheating! You can't do that to him!"

YoruUta cockily replied, "First rule of Anything-Goes Martial Arts: Anything-Goes means _Anything_-Goes." Then, he got down on 1 knee to see how badly Ranma had been hurt.

"Yeah, you are right about that…" Akane replied, before a look of rage crossed her face. "Wait! How do YOU know that!? Have you been spying on us!?" Akane said, a look of death in her eyes.

"Err... Umm... Come on, I'll explain everything at the dojo." And with that said, YoruUta grabbed Ranma's ponytail and proceeded to drag him off toward the dojo.

YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS

**The end! I hope you like it! And don't worry; explanations will come in the next chapter. Oh, and this is somewhere between seasons 2 and 3, after Happosai comes along. Next time, on Ranma ½: Ranma meets his new brother? **_**Congratulations, Ranma! It's a Boy!**_

**Sailor Psychotic ♥**

**P.S. My writings should get better and longer as time proceeds. **


	4. Congragulations, Ranma! It's a Boy?

**Hey everybody! Or The Rabid Badger, since you're the only one to review me. DESS! WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING!? Anyway, on to chapter 2!**

**Sailor Psychotic**

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**My Dear Okaasan, My Dear Imoutochan**

**(My Dear Mother, My Dear Little Sister)**

**Chapter 2**

_**Congratulations, Ranma! It's a Boy?**_

"So, you're a... probably wondering about like... how I know who Ranma is... Anything Go's... the Bakusai Tenketsu...?" YoruUta asked, turning towards Akane. He still held Ranma's ponytail, and was dragging Ranma behind him.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be!" Akane said to him, her anger getting the best of her. "And stop dragging poor Ranma like that! You're hurting him!"

"No I'm not. He's out cold." YoruUta said, nudging Ranma. Then a surprisingly girly thought appeared to YoruUta. _Wait a minute... I bet she likes him! Oh, this is just to great! I wonder if he likes her back... hmm... Ranma would probably be really weird if he were in love_... At this, a small snicker escaped his lips.

"What's so funny?" Akane asked, turning to him. He now saw how, even though she looked tomboy-ish, she had a charm about her_. She and Ranma would make a good couple_. YoruUta thought, smiling to himself.

"Hello? I asked what was so funny!" Akane said, walking infront of YoruUta. YoruUta stopped, the smirk gone from his face.

"Umm... uh... Look! The dojo!" He suddenly yelled while roughly dropping Ranma on the ground. Akane glared at YoruUta while bending down to help up Ranma. YoruUta ran past the gate, thru the front door, and past the Panda Bear before doing a double-take. "Pops, this is no time for fooling around!" YoruUta stated, before dragging Panda-Genma into a room.

_'Why, what's up Ranma? How was your battle? Did you win? Did you get food? Did you bring ME food?' _Panda-Genma asked, holding up his trademark signpost.

"Pops, you baka! It's me! YoruTori! Your DAUGHTER!!!" YoruUta stated, forgetting about his current state.

_'Very funny Ranma. Are you sure your feeling alright?'_ Panda-Genma wrote, looking at his 'son' in confusion.

"Pops. well you listen to me!" YoruUta practically shouted, before a look of realization dawned on his face. "Look Pops, I sort of fell into the Nannichuan in China. Look." At this, he took a hot kettle seemingly out of nowhere, and dumped on him and Panda-Genma. "See? I told you! I'm YoruTori!"

"Hmm... so you are. I am happy to see you again. You have grown up into a beautiful young woman. How old are you? Thirteen?" Genma said, gazing proudly at his daughter. _I'll have to find her a good husband_, he thought to himself.

"I'll be fifteen in two days, Pops. Geez, is your memory really that bad?!" Tori asked, her arms in a pouted position and a laugh on her face. Her green eyes, which matched her now-red hair perfectly, twinkled.

"You shouldn't be disrespectful to your elders, Tori. Oh, by the where, where is your mother? I know she wouldn't have let you go on your own. And we have to tell the others, Ranma will be so happy to see you again." Genma said, before once again getting wrapped up in his own thoughts_. Oh yes, I really do have to get her engaged. She will make a fine wife. She is beautiful, a good cook, a fast cleaner... everything a man could want in a woman. It's too bad she has Ranma's temper, power and sense of spirit_. He then noticed that his only daughter was wiping away what looked like a tear, her eyes downcast. "Hime-chan, what is wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, Otou-san, I'm so sorry!" Tori said, flying into Genma's arms. He did his best to try to comfort the girl, who seemed so fragile in his grip. "At... at Jusenkyo... there was an accident... a boar came... oh Pops, it's all my fault!" She said, more tears escaping her emerald eyes.

"Hime-chan, Hime-chan, what do you mean? What accident?" Genma prodded, worried about his wife. He wanted to know what could make her so sad.

"Umm... I think you better see it yourself." Tori stated, wiping away the last of her tears. She walked over to the sink (she had realized they were in a bathroom) and poured some lukewarm water into a cup. Turning towards her father, he saw that her mouth was set into a grim frown. "This is what I mean," she said. With this said, she poured the water onto her.

Genma could only gasp and stare in shock. Where his daughter was... was now his wife. His heart broke as he realized what that meant. His Nodoka, was dead. Now understanding what Tori meant, he took her into his arms and started talking to her softly, "It's all right, Hime-chan. It's not your fault." Then, he stated, "We're going to have to tell everyone else about you, you know."

"No!" Tori said, bolting upright. "I'm not ready for that. Please, Pops, just say I'm an illegimate son... thought to be dead... prophesized... anything! Just don't tell them that!" Tori said, a pleading look in her now-brown eyes, creamy and calm. "Oh, and Pops, she wasn't really going to make you commit suicide. Not even when I told her about my premonition. Since then I've been keeping an eye on you guys. She- she said that she loves you and Ranma, so very much." And with that, she turned away in shame, just as the door slid open.

"Hey Pops, what's taking you so long???" Ranma said, now conscious. "some of us need to go to the bathr-" He stopped, no words forming on his lips. "Okaa-san?" He asked, unsure of himself.

"Ranma?" 'Nodoka' asked, turning around. "I'm so sorry Ranma." Tears came into her eyes as she burst out of the room. Unbeknown'st to Ranma, she jumped into the pond, and came out as YoruUta.

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

"Ranma, I would like to introduce you to your long-lost brother, YoruUta. When your mother had him, she gave him to an old woman who couldn't have children." Genma said. He had called for a family meeeting, which included Soun, YoruUta, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Happosai and of course, Ranma.

"Wait, so this twerps my little brother?" Ranma asked, his pride still hurt from losing.

"Who the heck are you calling 'twerp'!" YoruUta stated, rising up from his chair. He hadn't argued with his brother in a long time, and was looking foward to it.

"Genma, don't lie to me," Happosai calmly stated, smoking his pipe. "I can tell. Something happened to that boy. He's been touched by magical presense. So, YoruUta, how do you like our pond?" He said, grabbing YoruUta's arm while throwing him into the pond. Unfortunatly, he had just been about to punch Ranma, who was holding YoruUta's clenched fist. So, off into the air he went too,.

SPLASH

"...Ranma???"

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**So, what do ya think? How will YoruUta cope with seeing Ranma as a girl? Which is more or less YoruUta's girl form?**

**Tune in next time for Ranma ½: Yorutori meets Kuno! _Hentai! I'm not the Pig-Tailed Girl!_**

**Sailor Psychotic**

**Oops! I forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, at least not yet. So, if I have to get 1 more restraining order, I swear I'll beat the $#!&(little ears!) out of you lawyers!**


	5. Hentai! I'm Not the PigTailed Girl!

**Komban wa minna-san! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I am sorry about the lack of updates, but the chapters are going to become longer and better. I am almost done with introducing the other important characters. The whole gang should be familiar with Yorutori by the next 2 chapters. Oh, just to clear up stuff: Ranma has never met his mother after the accident, (That one episode with the circus) Mousse has come in, umm... other stuff... (Think, Tori! THINK!!!) Oh! Akane doesn't know who Ryoga really is, but YoruTori does.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ :(.**

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**My Dear Okaasan, My Dear Imoutochan**

**(My Dear Mother, My Dear Little Sister)**

**Chapter 3**

_**Hentai! I'm not the Pig-Tailed Girl!**_

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**Last time, on Ranma ½,**

"Wait, so this twerps my little brother?" Ranma asked, his pride still hurt from losing.

"Who the heck are you calling 'twerp'!" YoruUta stated, rising up from his chair. He hadn't argued with his brother in a long time, and was looking forward to it.

"Genma, don't lie to me," Happosai calmly stated, smoking his pipe. "I can tell. Something happened to that boy. He's been touched by magical presence. So, YoruUta, how do you like our pond?" He said, grabbing YoruUta's arm while throwing him into the pond. Unfortunately, he had just been about to punch Ranma, who was holding YoruUta's clenched fist. So, off into the air he went too,.

SPLASH

"...Ranma???"

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

As YourUta swam up to the surface, thankful for already being in his boy-form, he turned to his brother, only to find a young woman in his place. _Oh, that must be his girl form. _He thought to himself. _I've never seen him... err... 'her' up close like this before. Okaa-san said I look just like him, or... her? Well, except for my jade eyes. WAIT a minute! Do I REALLY have that big of a chest?!?!?!_

"Umm... I can explain..." Girl-Ranma said, slowly backing away. She couldn't believe how humiliating this was! First, she got beat by her YOUNGER brother! And then, she had to turn into a sissy-girl right in front of him!!! Man, Ranma just wanted to die right then and there. _Wait a sec... he doesn't seem to surprised... something fishy is going on..._

"Oh umm..." YoruUta started, before realizing the lack of surprise in his voice. "Umm... uh... oh! It's all right, I understand. Pops told me all about it. I can't believe you let yourself be turned into a girl!" At this, he broke into a fit of laughter, though inside he felt horrible for his words. _Man, I hate having to act like this. But, I am for the moment a guy, so I have to act like one. _"Wow, you look like... 10!"

"Oh, just shut up. It ain't my fault Pops was stupid and took me to a CURSED training ground. Besides, I'm 16. Girl's are just short." Ranma said, his arms crossed.

"You take that back!" Akane cried, but was surprised to find that it wasn't only her voice. She turned to YoruUta in shock. He currently had a guilty look on his face, which matched perfectly with Girl-Ranma's shade of hair.

"Oops... I... I gotta go!" YoruUta said, before quickly jumping from the pond and out onto the roof. From there, he quickly went from roof-to-roof into the sunset, his blue-black (but mainly black!) hair fading into the slowly falling sun. Genma, not wanting his only daughter out on the streets, no matter what form she was in, quickly moved towards YoruUta's fading figure, but realized that would raise questions.

"Ranma," Genma scolded, "You shouldn't be so mean to your brother. He is only 14." Of course, we all know it wasn't REALLY Ranma's fault, but I'm the writer, and I say it is.

"But Pops..." Ranma began, but even now she knew the battle was useless. She then diverted his attention to Happosai, who was currently crying over his 'misconception'.

"Why won't he become a pretty girl like Ranma? I need more pretty ladies!" Happosai wailed, tears coming to his face.

"Umm... It'll be okay." Kasumi said, trying to comfort the old ecchi. Sadly, she was having no luck.

"The kid is as weird as you, Ranma!" Akane exclaimed, as the sensible Nabiki nodded along. Soan, who had been silent up until this point, took Genma aside and decided to interrogate him. To his displeasure, Genma foresaw his motive and made a beeline for the pond. _'Ranma, go after him. He doesn't know his way around Nerima.' _The panda wrote, pulling a sign and marker out of thin air. (Or a sub-space pocket)_ 'No buts, Ranma' _Genma added, knowing the unspoken whine.

"Well come on Ranma, we can't just leave him out there!" Akane said, heading off into the city.

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

While this was happening, YoruUta was getting farther and farther into the city, red with embarrassment. "Great, just great. I made a fool of myself back there. I shouldn't of been such a baka-" YoruUta muttered, before tripping over some buckets on the ground. Sadly, the buckets had been sitting out for days. And even worse, they were filled with water. Poor, poor YoruUta. "Ahh! What the heck?" _She _asked, smoothing out her pants.

"Sorry lady, I should've picked those up!" A man called from inside a shop. She looked sown, tears coming to her eyes as she once more stared at the body of her late mother. Depression taking over her, she took off, randomly making turns. Keeping her face down to hide her tears, she tried to keep out of people's way. Unfortunately, that didn't work out, as a young girl swiftly stepped out of a shop. 'Nodoka' fell to the ground with many mutters of, "Gomen nasai, I wasn't paying attention." Getting up, she extended a helping hand to the 16-year-old on the ground. The girl was obviously Chinese, and had electric blue hair.

"Oh, I sorry," The peculiar girl said in broken Japanese. "My name Shampoo, what yours?" Shampoo said, a smile on her face. At first, YoruTori was at a loss for words, unsure of how to answer, but her problem was solved with a cry of, "Ranma! Shampoo is so happy to see you."

Ranma, now a boy again, stopped in shock. Disbelief crossing Ranma's face, he ran around Shampoo to confront his 'mother'. "Okaa-san? What are you doing here?" He questioned, as 'Nodoka's face turned bright red.

"Well... umm... I" She only got to this, before Cologne suddenly came out with a steaming bowl of ramen.

"Why, hello, Shampoo. And you to, son-in-law." She said, turning to Ranma. "Ohh, who is this?" She asked, turning to 'Nodoka'.

"Well, umm, this is my mother, Nodoka." Ranma said, indicating the woman by Shampoo.

"Well, I hope you have time to eat. Come in, customers are always welcome. But, since it is the first time you have met your future daughter-in-law, I'll make it on the house." Cologne stated, ushering them inside.

As they seated, 'Nodoka' looking terribly uncomfortable, a waiter carrying many bowls of ramen passed by. He tripped, and the hot ramen flew all over the table. "Kuso!" 'Nodoka' shouted, as she reverted back to YoruTori.

"Tori??? What are you... how did you..." Ranma stated, before the truth revealed itself to him. A look of despair crossed his face, as he asked, "What happened?" Tori, who now had her original red hair, he noted, turned to him in tears.

"Gomen nasai, Ani **(A/N: Ani means 'older brother')**. I couldn't save her." And with that said, Tori fled the shop.

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

She had been aimlessly walking around Nerima for about 2 hours, trying to keep Ranma and co. off her trail. YoruTori then walked past a rather large dojo-place. _Greedy show-offs, _She thought. Suddenly, she heard a loud exclamation.

"PIG-TAILED GIRL! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND MY PIG-TAILED GODDESS!!!" Said the stranger. Feeling endangered, she ran off to a more crowded area of the shopping district, hopping to lose her stalker. He had a wooden katana, a robe and brown hair. She wasn't completely sure of his age, but he seemed to be an upperclassmen, probably even older than Ranma. Out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms embraced her small form. "Oh, pig-tailed girl! Why have you run from me?" Kuno **(A/N: If you hadn't figured out who it is, then I mock you.) **asked, not realizing that he had mistaken this girl for his 'love'.

_Kuso! _Tori thought as she struggled against her captor. _I can't get free! _Suddenly, and idea of inspiration hit her. Though normally quiet, when she got mad, she made a rocket launch sound like a small fly's buzz. She took in as much air as her semi-crushed lungs were aloud, and then screamed at the top of her lungs, "HELP!!! HENTAI!!! KIDNAPPER!!!" Then, as she took in an even bigger breath of air, she screamed in an even louder voice, "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHEEELLLPPP!!!"

Kuno only stared in shock as his beloved started struggling, before she screamed out absurd accusations that made absolutely no sense. He looked around at the crowd gathering around. "Umm... It's not what it looks like!" Then, in a softer voice, he whispered, "My love, what are you doing? Has our love, that burns for a thousand sunsets not good enough for you???" Then, to his horror, she screamed out the name of his most hated enemy. "That's it! I understand, my love. It's that dreaded Ranma. He has used his evil trickery to possess your words. Don't worry, I shall free you!" And with that, he ran off into a nearby park, holding Tori bridal-style. Tori, of course, was still screaming and struggling.

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**Earlier**

"Wait! Imouto!" Ranma called after YoruTori, but to no avail.

"Ranma, who was that?" Akane asked, turning to him.

"Yes, did Ranma no say that Ranma's mother?" Shampoo added.

"Well... I thought it was my mom... but, with the hot soup and all... I think I know." Ranma stated, his voice cracking. "I think... somehow YoruTori and Nodoka got to Jusenkyo, and then.. well... Okaa-san must've drowned in a spring... and... and Tori must've fallen in." Ranma finished, his face horror-stricken.

"Oh Ranma, I'm so sorry," Akane said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Please, don't pity me. I'm not even sure if it's true." Ranma stated, his voice icy. "Besides, right now I want to find Tori, and make sure that she's okay." Akane and Shampoo nodded in agreement, and they sprinted from the Ramen shop.

**Almost 2 hours later**

Ranma, Akane and Shampoo had been searching for what felt like ages. "Ranma, it's no use. Let's go home." Akane suggested, trying to calm Ranma down.

"Fine! If you want to give up hope on my only sister, then just go home! See if I care." Ranma said, walking briskly.

"Ranma, Shampoo search forever if Shampoo have to." Shampoo said, smiling brightly. "I always help Ranma."

"But... wait... I didn't mean it like-" Akane began.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHEEELLLPPP!!!" Shouted a voice not too far ahead of them.

"That's YoruTori! I would know that scream anywhere!" Ranma said, worry evident on his face as he began to run. All of a sudden, a man holding a young girl crossed their path and went into the park next to them. "Kuno! That baka yaro! I swear I'll kill him for this!" He ran into the park to face Kuno directly. What he came to only fueled his anger more. "Kisama! This is a new low." His voice was deathly low, and could strike fear into the hearts of many. Sadly, many didn't count Kuno.

"Saotome Ranma! No longer shall you ruin my true love with the Pig-Tailed Goddess!" Of course, he wasn't really paying attention to the fact that Tori was still struggling, muttering curses that would make a sailor blush, and was hiding coming tears.

"Ranma! Ani! Save me!" She said. "He's too strong!"

"Damn you Ranma, for tampering with her mind so! I cannot believe you would do such a-" Kuno stopped talking suddenly. "Wait a sec, did she just say your her ani?"

"Yes, you SOB! Now put her down so I can kick your butt!" Ranma then charged forward, as he unleashed his 'Chestnut's Roasting on an Open Fire' technique.

"Ranma! What are you doing?" Akane called. "You could hurt her as well!" Realizing his mistake, he quickly uncurled his fists right before he was in range. Then, he sweep kicked Kuno while blocking his sword, and took YoruTori from Kuno's grasp. Curling up against her brother, Tori let out a few tears of relief.

"Shh..." Ranma comforted. "It's alright now. Your safe." Akane stared, mouth open wide in shock at the scene before her. Ranma, the Ranma who called her 'un cute' and acted like a total jerk, was actually being nice!

Of course, that scene didn't last long, as Kuno had to but in, "What are you doing? Give my future bride back!" Kuno yelled, coming towards Ranma.

"Do you even know how old she is?" Ranma asked, the only thing keeping him from beating the crap out of Kuno was Tori's need to be held.

"Of course I do!" Kuno replied. "She's... she's..." Kuno hung his head in defeat, but quickly rebounded. "It doesn't matter! Our love never ages!"

"FYI, Kuno no baka, she isn't even 15." Ranma said, smirking as the color left from Kuno's face. "Besides, for you to be together, you would need MY approval, which you sure as hell ain't going to get." Then, he turned around, still holding YoruTori, and motioned for Shampoo and Akane to follow. Kuno fell to his knees. His 'heart' (if you can call it that) now broken.

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**Wow! 9 pages! A new record! Man, I'm beat. Anyway, I hope you liked it. This is after Ukyo show's up, we should meet her with the next chapter or two. Note to Dess: WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW??? Feel free to give constructive criticism, but please no flames. Oh, and you know how 'ou' sounds like 'o' in Japanese? I might switch spellings of Ryoga/Ryouga. But Ryoga looks more natural to me, so I think I'll stick to that. If you see any gramatical errors, feel free to send me a message or review saying so. Please review! Or I might give up this story thinking no one likes it!!! **

**♥Sailor Psychotic**

**Next time, on _Ranma ½:_ Ryoga comes in! _Die, Ranma!?_**


	6. Die, Ranma?

**Everybody cheer for a new chapter! (That means you!!!) Anyway, Ryoga comes in here. Sorry for the wait. Oh, I'm starting to run out of humorous ideas. I think this chapter will be long, and I think I'll enroll Tori in school. Since she will be 14 in 2 days, according to the story, and this is the first day, her birthday will be on her first day of school. (Poor, poor Tori.) I also want to add humor with the whole 'You need my permission to date my little sister' thing with Kuno. Imagine the beauty of it, Tatawaki (sp?) Kuno bowing down to Ranma, begging for permission that he'll never get! Of course, then he'll try to elope... (oops! I said to much!) I also want to poke fun at how girl-Ranma made Ryoga fall head over heels for her in disguise EVERY TIME! And to think, Ranma wasn't even a real girl!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Ranma ½. (Nose grows longer) Dang it! Fine, I don't own it. Ruin my dreams, why don't ya.**

**Guide:**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking_**

**_'Written words, Panda-Genma's sign'_**

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**My Dear Okaasan, My Dear Imoutochan**

**(My Dear Mother, My Dear Little Sister)**

**Chapter 4**

_**Die, Ranma!?**_

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**Last time, on Ranma ½,**

"What are you doing? Give my future bride back!" Kuno yelled, coming towards Ranma.

"Do you even know how old she is?" Ranma asked, the only thing keeping him from beating the crap out of Kuno was Tori's need to be held.

"Of course I do!" Kuno replied. "She's... she's..." Kuno hung his head in defeat, but quickly rebounded. "It doesn't matter! Our love never ages!"

"FYI, Kuno no baka, she isn't even 15." Ranma said, smirking as the color left from Kuno's face. "Besides, for you to be together, you would need MY approval, which you sure as hell ain't going to get." Then, he turned around, still holding YoruTori, and motioned for Shampoo and Akane to follow. Kuno fell to his knees. His 'heart' (if you can call it that) now broken.

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

Akane moved to the side, feeling as if she was intruding on the siblings beside her. Ranma walked briskly, his mouth set in a grim line, holding the silently weeping YoruTori. She realized how tramitizing this was for her, and wanted to give Tori some space. Besides, Akane needed space to ponder where P-Chan had run off to. _He keeps disappearing, _Akane thought, _I hope he's alright. _She was also wondering what would happen when they revealed the truth behind YoruTori and YoruUta. She didn't get to put anymore thought to it because they had arrived at the School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts dojo. _Well, this will be fun. _Thought Akane. _At least Shampoo went home a while back. _Akane was happy, because apparently, when Ranma went into his 'Over-Protective-Brother-Mode', (as Akane liked to call it) he did not enjot being constantly flanked by a clingy Amazon girl from China.

"We're walking up the steps," Ranma said soothingly to his little sister. He wasn't used to her seeming so fragile. She was always a rock, more of a Tomboy then Akane. But he never said that outloud, he saved that phrase for his Akane. _Wait... MY Akane?! I REALLY need to get some air, clear my head... _Ranma thought, shocked by his sub-concious behavior. He then turned his attention back to YoruTori. "It's alright, Tori. Your safe now. We're at the door." Then, slowly, he let her down on the ground. It was then that he truly noticed how small she was, as if she would break at the slightist breeze. He also noticed how much she had grown since he had last seen her. Her muscles were more visable, as were... other feminine things (Ranma shuddered at this thought) that gave him an aching need to send her to a nunnery or pummel all males with a 50-mile radius, possibly both.

"You ready for this?" Tori shakily asked, knowing the drama that was about to befall her. Inside the dojo were: 1 possibly unstable father, 1 panda, 1 perverted imp, and 2 over-reactive girls. Their chances of survival looked thin.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Akane replied, looking over Ranma's shoulder with a smile. She hoped that she could be friends with this new addition to the family. And they walked through the front door. Genma reached them first, in his Panda form.

_'Did you find YoruTori? Oh, I see you did. Wait... what's wrong with her???' _Genma asked, seeing Tori's pale face, her eyes cold and heartless. _'Ranma? Answer me!'_

"It's alright, Pops." Tori muttered, trying to put on a smile. "I'm fine. I just had a little run in..." At this she trailed off. She knew it could've been worse, but being so helpless, so weak, it frightened her beyond belief. "I'd rather not talk about it." She added quickly, seeing her curious expression. Then, she briskly walked into the sort of living room, where the first meeting had been held. She was greeted by the 'great' pervert himself.

"Ranma!" Happosai _Thanks al _exclaimed, grasping towards her bosom. Unfortunatly, he never hit home. Out of nowhere a fist came out, giving a direct hit to Happosai. The little man looked up to see, to his amazement, Boy-Ranma, enraged beyond all belief. _Wait a sec... but Ranma is over there too... _Happosai thought, turning his head towards the red-haired girl. _So one of them must be YoruUta... but he can't be a girl, and he's shorter then the one that just socked me... _Happosai then turned his attention back to the boy infront of him.

"You dare touch Tori ever again, ya old fart, and I swear you won't even_ have the possibility_ of having kids!" Ranma spat out, glaring at Happosai without fear.

_Well, that shows who the real Ranma is... HEY! _Happosai thought. "So, Ranma... who's your new friend?" Happosai asked casually, though unbeknownest to Ranma, a different feeling was circulating this old man;s mind. _To do list: 1. Get Ranma for that last threat. 2. Find out how big that new-girl's bra is._ (A/N: Happosai no hentai!) _3. Find out who the new girl is. _

"She's... umm... er..." Ranma stuttered, realizing that the cat was out of the bag. "Umm... Tori, are you alright?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm fine." YoruTori stated, giving Happosai a death glare. "So, should we call a family meeting?" She said, once again turning her attention back to Ranma. Seeing his nod of approvel, she quickly took a deep breath of air. Sadly, Ranma did not remember to cover his ears. "WILL ALL TENDOS AND/OR PANDAS WITHIN THE PREMESIS PLEASE GATHER FOR A FAMILY MEETING!!!" Tori 'called'. Though, if you asked Ranma, it sounded more like a Banshee's cry. Akane came rinning, Mr. Panda came scratching his head, Nabiki calmly and cooly walked in, Soun followed, and Kasumi brought refreshments. "Well, Akane, take it away." Tori said, finding herself with stagefright.

"Thanks a lot, your a true pal." Akane said, staring down her new-found friend. Tori laughed nervously to herself. "O.K. So, you all met YoruUta earlier, right?" Akane asked, but before anyone could answer, (Rhetorical question, people!) she yanked Tori up out of her seat, took a lemonade from Kasumi, ("Please and thank you, Kasumi!") and said, "Well, he has a secret." And with that said, she dumped the ice-cold lemonade on poor, unsuspecting YoruTori's head.

"AH! That's too cold, Akane! Why the heck did you do that for? Oh-" she broke off, realization dawning on her (Now his!) face. "Right... umm... Hi everybody! As you can see, I'm YoruUta. Well, actually, my name is YoruTori. A while ago, I followed Ranma and Genma down to the cursed training ground and fell into the Nannichuan. Take it from here, Pops!" Genma could not escape the puppy-eyed look he was getting from his daughter. So, he developed a spine and took out his marker.

_'Well, anyway, when Tori (who is my daughter, she'll be 15 in 2 days, I'm so proud!) has some psychic abilities. She can see glimpses into the future, and monitor people close to her. Well, while Ranma and I were on our journey, she foresaw the incident at the Jusenkyo. So, she and Nodoka went to stop us. They got there too late, and... unfortunatly a rampaging boar attacked. I don't know much after that.' _

Everyone instantly turned to YoruTori, (A/N: From now on any form of Tori's, Ranma's or Genma's (or Ryoga, Shampoo... etc.) will keep original names unless aroung outsiders who have heard differently, i.e. 'YoruUta'.) mouths agape and unbelieving. He cleared his throat and stood up. then, he spoke. The words were soft and quiet. They seemed as if they might break. "Well, then I fell into the Spring of Drowned Okaa-san, and at the shock of seeing the new me, backed up into the Nannichuan. After that I searched for Ranma, and ended up here." He quickly sat down, while wiping sweat from his brow.

"So, what happened to Nodoka?" Happosai asked, bringing up the one topic Tori was trying to avoid.

"Well..." He started, "The boar charged at me, and I was stuck. No, I wasn't stuck..." He paused, looking for a better wording. "I was like... like a deer stuck in the headlights. Okaa-san took the blow. Her body was flown into the air. And then, well, I dove into the previously uncursed spring to get her... her corpse..." Tori took a deep breath of air as unshed tears threatened to fall. "I buried her in the family cemetary. It was a little ceremony, but a nice one. The preacher was kind and understanding. And... well... I'm sorry." His head dropped in defeat. "If I were stronger, or a better martial artist... I... I could've stopped the boar or... something."

Akane took handle of the situation (You can't expect another miracle from Ranma, he was already nice today :P) She quickly wrapped her arms aroung YoruTori and let him softly cry on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Tori. Ranma could've just as easily been in your place and not stopped the boar." ("Quiet, Ranma!" She said at Ranma's protest.) Of course, Tori, being related top Ranma, Tori quickly sobered up.

"Well, that explains a lot." Nabiki said, fiddling with her hair. "With that out of the way, who wants Ramen?" Not waiting for anyone's replies, she went off to order. Later, Shampoo arrived with the meal, and had everything explaiuned to her. (Shampoo very happy to meet new sister-in-law.") Tori, who earlier had been told of Ranma and Akane's engagement, sweat-dropped.

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, but the next morning a storm was abrew. Literally. No one was happy. Happosai couldn't find Tori, Tori couldn't find Ranma, and Ranma couldn't find... his sanity. "Oh, this weather is horrible! I hope P-chan's alright!"

This, obviously, didn't bide well with Ranma. "It's just A STUPID PIG!!!" He yelled. Hearing this, Tori came running.

"What pig? Happosai? (A/N: Haha!)" A look of understanding crossed her face. "Ohh... you mean Ryo-" She never got to finish that sentence, because Ranma shot her a look of evil. She had used some of her psychic abilities to monitor Ranma's journeys, in order to find him. So, she knew about the 'warrior's code'. "I mean, the pig! P-chan... right..."

Akane gave them both a blank look. "Right. Anyway, with that storm, we need to look for P-chan! He could get hurt."

"Let's go." Tori said, perking up to the challenge. She rose from her seat and jogged out the door. "Come on, ya slow-pokes!"

"Come _on, _Ranma!" Akane said, dragging him behind her.

"Why me?" He mumbled.

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

(A/N: Thanks to **Lord Kamui** for the idea of a different POV.)

Ryoga carefully walked threw the rain, careful not to get wet. When he was journeying, he had heard a rumor that _someone _had threatened a young girl, who happened to be Ranma's little sister. This new addition to the Saotome family had unleashed a new level of anger from Ranma. _That's what I want_... Ryoga thought, _To really make Ranma angry... so this time he'll take a fight seriously. So... I guess I'll just have to find her. Man, I never thought Ranma would care so much about a single person... this could be interesting... _Ryoga smirked to himself as he realized how weak he could make Ranma by using this girl as a threat... he wouldn't really hurt the girl, that would be in Ryoga-ish, but still, he could _say _he would hurt the girl. He quietly whistled to himself, noticing that the rain was coming up. A dark blue (almost black) haired blur past him, then quickly turned around.

"Excuse me," Ranma said, or at least the person he thought was Ranma... there was something odd about him. Had Ranma gotten shorter? "Excuse me!" The person said impatiently, "But are you Hibiki Ryoga?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who're you? And why do you look like Ranma?" He asked, going with his gut.

"That's not important. What is, is that Akane needs P-chan right now. So come out from under your umbrella." The stranger demanded.

"Well... what does P-chan have to do with me?" Ryoga asked, playing dumb.

"Don't fool with me, Hibiki." The man said. "I know what you are. Now come on, I hate this rain." The, mumbling so Ryoga could hardly hear it, "As soon as I get home taking a nice hot bath, away from Happosai, of course."

"Wait a sec," Ryoga said, "You live with that old man? Then you must live with Ranma, too."

"Of course I do!" Said the man, before changing towards a softer tone. "I live with the Tendos, now." Then, he casually said, "That's the whole reason I took so much time looking for you. I know that the one thing that most makes Ranma tick is when Akane is spoiling Pchan, because he know's that it is really you. Ohh," He paused, and stood still. Actually, Ryoga hadn't realized that this talkative person had gotten him walking down the road. It had stopped raining, too. "You need to make sure you either tell Akane soon, or never tell her at all. I heard about how she sleeps with P-chan. She won't appreciate finding out, ya know."

Ryoga froze. He had never thought of that before. But he quickly diverted his thoughts from this. "Wait... so your against Ranma?" Ryoga asked the stranger.

"You could say that, I guess. It's kinda my job." He paused, and a smile lit his face. "Oh! A resturant! Just a sec, I need some hot water." Then the stranger walked into the Cat's Cafe.

"Oh, nihao Ranma!" Shampoo happily called. Ryoga watched as some words were spoken between the two, and Shampoo's face showed some embarresment. "Oh, I very sorry. I did not recognise you. Here, let me get you water." Shampoo and the man went behind the counter, and Ryoga secretly followed.

He saw Shampoo get the kettle, and pour it over the man's head. The hair became red, the striking green eyes widen with longer eyelashes, the musled body shrink, with a healthy bosom appearing (Ryoga blushed at this thought). There, standing before him, could be none other then Ranma's little sister! He felt slightly guilty at what he was about to do, but he had too. Nothing else could actually make Ranma take him seriously. He was sure of it. The girl shook her head, hair splaying about her face. Ryoga was striken with the thought of a little puppy, shaking it's coat to get dry. It was a cute gesture. _Wait, where did that thought come from??? I can't afford to bond with the 'hostage'. _Ryoga thought to himself. _I love Akane! Akan- wait! _Ryoga suddenly froze up, _who says I don't love her? _He blinked, and quickly turned his attention away from his thoughts. (A/N: Poor Ryoga! if he let's his mind wander, it might not find it's way back! Jk, y'all.)

"Okay, I'm ready to go now" The strange girl said as she walked toward Ryoga. He calmly nodded to her, before leading her out of the cafe and down the street. He walked slightly ahead of her, but close enough to know that she was following. He was wondering why she hadn't said a word, not even to inquire about where they were going.

Ryoga looked back, doing a double take. He had just heard the sound of Ranma's voice. It was faint, but he heard it well enough. He fully turned around to face the girl. She was small, a little less than an inch smaller than Ranma in his girl form. "I'm sorry," Ryoga said, looking down. "I don't want to do this, but I have to get Ranma to take me seriously." He spun her around, catching her arms and held her tight. He made sure that he didn't hurt her, because we all know that Ryoga is a gentlemen, to some standards. (A/N: Surprise poll! How are Ryoga and Koga from InuYasha alike from a scale of 1-10 and why? Post it on your review! I need more reviews!)

YoruTori was startled, but she recovered quickly. _Aw, shimatta! Not again! I'm am sick and tired of being a 'damsel in distress'! _She gritted her teeth, planting her feet firmly on the ground. Then, using the fact that she was double-jointed, she twisted her wrists as far as she could, forcing Ryoga to let go. Then, she quickly moved away, facing her opponent. They gazed at each other, and Tori could hear Ranma calling her name, closer now. Wanting to finish quickly, she ran in and aimed a high kick at his shoulder.

Still in a defensive stance, he easily blocked her, before twisting her leg and letting go. Tori landed on the ground, and glared up at Ryoga. "I don't want to hurt you." He stated. this only seemed to aggravate Tori.

"Look, bud, the only reason Kuno got me was that he took me by surprise! I wouldv'e kicked his ass if I had a chance to warm up!" She shouted at him, rage clouding her face.

"YoruTori Saotome! I can't believe you said that! What would Okaa-san think if she heard you cursing like that?" Said a voice to her left. She turned, and to her embarressment saw Ranma watching them fight.

"Ani no baka, (Older brother who is an idiot)" Tori began, resisting the urge to hit him over the head, "Go away! This is my fight!" She then took the time to throw a punch to Ryoga, who seemed to be in a stuper. He quickly snapped out of it and landed a roundhouse kick to her side. Once he realized what he had done, he apologized. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you!"

"Bite me, P-chan." She said, wiping a bit of blood from her mouth. This couldn't be happening, how could _she _lose to _him_? Concentrating, she called out, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Then, using Ranma's chestnut technique, she pummled Ryoga to the ground.

Ryoga looked at the girl in wonder. She was so fast! His efforts to dodge failed, and he dropped to the ground. But Tori, having spent to much energy, dropped to. When she recovered, she announced the fight a draw and looked at Ryoga. he nearly flinched at the anger in her eyes as she said one word: Rematch.

Then, she brought a pail of water seemingly out of nowhere, poured it on Ryoga, picked up the now P-chan, and went off to find Akane. She couldn't believe that she had failed, and in front of Ranma, no less! When she found Akane, she dropped P-chan into her arms and continued walking, muttering curses on her way to the dojo.

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

Genma waited for his daughter and son to get home, a happy grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out the news. He saw YoruTori walk in sullenly, muttering something under her breath. He turned to her, with a big fatherly smile, and asked her to wait for Ranma. He didn't have to wait long, because Ranma followed right after her. "I have great news! I made some calls, and Tori is now enrolled in school! You'll be starting tomorrow." He said, smiling as he brought out her school uniform, a green dress.

Silence. "Ow! What the heck was that for!"

Ranma said this as he fell to the floor, clutching where his gut was hit by Tori's punch. She stared, open-mouthed, at Genma.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**Well, what do you think! Gomen nasai for updating so late! Summer came, and I wanted to sleep in. And I've started summer school, second semester Algebra. I'd like to point out the title: It was originally going to be Ryoga trying to kill YoruTori in her boy form, but it went a different way, and I'm too lazy to change the title. Anyway, hope you like this long chapter! Feel free to comment, (please!) constructive criticism is welcome, flames with be doused with my blowtorch. Please respond to the poll earlier in the chapter, and post your ideas. I need them. I am half brain dead. Ask my doctor. I need more reviews, or I will put this story to rest. WITHOUT finishing it. I am willing to blackmail and hold chapters ransom. I will not do this for my future stories, only this one because it is my first. Please be kind,**

**Sailor Psychotic**

**Next Time, on Ranma ** **½: YoruTori turns 15! On the first day of school... :(. Ranma gets a present! From Kuno? Tune in to: ****_Highschool from HELL!_**


	7. Highschool from HELL!

**Updates! YAY! Thank you Sakura Lisel, for your review. I need more reiviews! I need more ideas! I need to keep this short!**

**Disclaimer: Woe is I, Ranma ain't mine. I shall live in sorrow, until tomorrow.**

**Guide:**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking_**

**_'Written words, Panda-Genma's sign'_**

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**My Dear Okaasan, My Dear Imoutochan**

**(My Dear Mother, My Dear Little Sister)**

**Chapter 5 (YAY!)**

_**Highschool from HELL!**_

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**Last time, on Ranma ½,**

"I have great news! I made some calls, and Tori is now enrolled in school! You'll be starting tomorrow." He said, smiling as he brought out her school uniform, a green dress.

Silence. "Ow! What the heck was that for!"

Ranma said this as he fell to the floor, clutching where his gut was hit by Tori's punch. She stared, open-mouthed, at Genma.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

YoruTori glared at her reflection in the mirror. It was her 15th birthday, it was supposed to be great, and she had to go to school. On top of that, the uniform was absolutley horrid! It was a green _dress. _Tori HATED dresses.

"Hey! Are you almost done in there?" Came a voice from the door. Tori rolled her eyes. It was obviosuly Ranma. "Come on! We have to leave for school soon!" He said. She knew that she WAS taking a while, but it wan't her fault that she had to share a bathroom with Ranma and Genma. _They _were the freeloaders, she helped with housework. There was a difference. Then, she thought of an idea, and sprinted out of the bathroom, leaving a dizzy-eyed Ranma in her wake.

She now shared a room with Akane, and quickly slammed the door behind her. An evil smile crossed her face as she took some scissors out of a drawer.

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

Ranma smiled to himself, carefully closing the bathroom door behind him. He looked around, as if someone might be hiding in the bathroom. He knelt down to the kitchen sink, and opened a drawer. Reaching into the deepest part, he smirked to himself and took out a small box. He opened it, to reveal a glimmering emerald necklace and matching bracelet. Today was May 19th,and YoruTori's birthday, making her birthstone emerald. He knew she wouldn't like earrings, they were too girly for her taste. He knew she'd like these better, or at least, he hoped. He had picked the jewelry up late last night, but he hadn't actually spent a lot of time with her. So, they hadn't been able to catch up.

"Ranma! There's a package for you!" Kasumi's voice called, barely audible in the bathroom. He took one last look at the birthday present, before snapping it shut and placing it in his pocket.

"Coming! Just a sec!" Ranma called, exiting the bathroom. He ran up to Kasumi and took the package, before sitting at the table and opening it. He took opened it to find-

"Hello Ranma!"

"Sasuke? What the heck are you doing here?" Ranma asked, confusion covering his features.

"I have brought a gift from Master Kuno. He has asked for your forgivness and acceptence. He sends his sincerist apologies." Then, with a bow, he brought out a box of roses, chocolates, jewelry and cologne.

"Why would I like any of this stuff?" Ranma asked, dumping the gifts in an ungrateful pile. "He'll have t do better then that to win MY approvel. At least defeat me in battle. Now, would you scram, I have to give my sister her birthday present." Sasuke's eyes widened at this information, and he quickly ran from the household to tell his master the news. _Master Kuno will be happy to hear this..._

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

Ranma and Akane had just finished breakfast. "Hurry up, YoruTori!" Akane called, biting her lip. _We're going to be late! _

"Wait a minute! I just need to make this last adjustment... there!" Then, she proudly walked into the room. Ranma did a double-take, Akane's mouth dropped. Genma, who had been walking by, stopped in his tracks. There, infront of him, clad in blue-black pants and an electric blue chinese-style shirt.

"Wait, where's your uniform? I had to pay money for it!!!" Genma cried.

"Oh, I'm wearing it. See?" Tori asked, pointing to her arm, ponytail and wrist. "I used a strap to make a ribbon for my hair, the hemming for an armband, and the sleeve and collar for a wristband! Does it look alright?" She said sweetly, her face an image of innocence. Genma, meanwhile, was crying over his lost money.

"Come on, Daddy," Pleaded YoruTori, switching to the 'I am your little girl' tone. "The dress was uncomfortable. This is much better."

"Well then, come on! We're going to be late!" Akane said frustratedly, racing out the door. She was soon followed by YoruTori, and Ranma was behind them, but gaining ground.

They didn't stop until they reached the schoolyard. Then, Akane looked back at YoruTori. "Hey, YoruTori-"

"Just call me Tori."

"Right... Tori, where's your briefcase?" Akane asked, holding her own up to clarify.

"Oh... that silly old thing? I don't need it. I have this." Tori said, holding up a small pouch.

"How is that little thing gonna hold all your stuff?" Ranma asked, glaring at the pouch.

"Ani-chan, your so funny!" Tori said with a smile. Ranma didn't really like that, because he felt like she was making fun of him. "This is a _magical _pouch. I found it on my way here. You can put anything in this, but it won't get any bigger or heavier. See?" Then, she took Akane's briefcase, stretched the pouch open wide, and dropped it in. The pouch was no bigger. Then she reached in and, after searching for a little bit, took the breifcase out.

"What happens if you put a person in there?" Ranma asked, thinking of a way to get rid of some of his enemies.

"I don't know. Something about how not to, because we're allergic to the 5th demention and stuff like that." She said, a look of thought crossing her face. "Oh!" Tori exclaimed, her look brightening, "And there is a possibility of you getting lost forever, and the pouch exploding, creating a black hole that will slowly but surely suck up the world!" Then, she flashed Ranma one of her signiture cute, innocent smiles.

_Yeah, cute when she _wants _to be. You'd never guess that she was the girl who beat me. _Ranma thought. Then, jis color paled at the realization that he was not only beaten by a younger sibling, but a girl!

"Great... there goes my dignity, down the toilet." Ranma mumbled.

"What was that?" Akane asked.

Ranma replied with an "Oh... nothing!"

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

"Class, we have a new student," The teacher said. Then with a nod in her direction, he said, "Introduce yourself."

She stood up proudly and said, "Hello, my name is Soutome YoruTori. But just call me Tori, onegai."

Then, the teacher apologized. "Gomen nasai, Miss Saotome, but your in the wrong class. We are expecting a Miss Higurashi today." _Higurashi...? Where have a heard that name before?_ Thought Tori.

(A/N: Another cameo! She probably won't play much part, for now... I think if I do use her, she WILL be the daughter of Kagome and InuYasha, Kagome being the Preistess the healed YoruTori years ago. She has brown eyes that will progress to a rich amber, making her eyes both colors. She will have Kagome's looks, except for white tips on her hair and black tips on her white ears. Doggy ears! She will probably just be a friend of YoruTori's, who helps her learn her own attacks and abilities, while making her stronger.) (If you hadn't noticed, all of YoruTori's attacks are copied by Ranma or Ryoga. This is just because she hasn't had anyone show her how to make her own.) (Then, Miss Higurashi... I need to give her a first name... will move away, leaving a tear-stricken YoruTori. After all, YoruTori has Ranma's over-all attitude, but only because she wants to protect her family and feels weak because of what happened to Nodoka. She thinks that if she acts tough, and doesn't let anyone close, she will be tough. But she has a kind heart, and really only wants acceptence, though she doesn't realize it. The friends she does happen to meet she cares dearly for. Back to story!)

"Anyway, your homeroom is room 3C. down the hall, to the left. Your teacher is Mr. Naraku" (Don't critisize me about this, I couldn't find out the homeroom or teacher's name. so I will make them up. Plus, Naraku is the most menacing thing I can think of. It means some evil stuff when translated, or, it means THEATER BASEMENT!!!)

"Oh, alright. I am sorry." With that, she left, much to the displeasure of the boys in the room. She cautiously walked over to room 3C, only to find Ranma and Akane, sitting out with buckets. After taking a few steps back, she asked them, "What happened?"

"Well, because of RANMA, we were late!" Akane said, fury etched into the fabric of her voice. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Well, I was told that this was my homeroom." Tori replied, looking a bit embaressed.

"What?" Said Ranma. "But... but... your a 2 years younger then me!" Ranma exclaimed.

"One year, baka! I'm 15, as of today!" She retaliated. Then, she shyly said, "So what if I've skipped a grade... Okaa-san thought grades were more important then martial arts..." She said, wavaring at the end. Then, she briskly walked into the classroom. "Gomen nasai for being late. I went to the wrong class."

The teacher smiled, (although it creeped Tori out) "You must be our new student. My name is Naraku. Please introduce yourself."

YoruTori nodded. "Hai, Naraku-sensei. Konnichi wa, minna-san. Watashi Saotome YoruTori." (Translation: Yes, teacher Naraku. Good morning, everyone. My name is YoruTori Saotome.) Then, he told her to take the seat to the left of where Akane would be sitting. The class was fairly moderate, though she felt that Mr. Naraku disliked her. Actually, she thought he disliked every child in that class. But he seemed to have a special loathing fo Ranma. She only hoped that he wouldn't hate her for being related to Ranma, rather like her for showing him up. Not that she wanted too, but she REALLY didn't want to be on Naraku's bad side.

Lunch came, and YoruTori nervously sat down at an empty table. Almost immediantly, boys from here classes, and others she had never met came up to her and gave her their number. Apparently, word of the mysterious and busty red head showing up at school had spread. Of course, they had no idea that this girl was completly different then the other one they had met. A dark shadow then appeared over Tori's shoulder, and one boy did not have the sense to run. He was still talking to Tori.

The boy, (we shall call him Baka no Ecchi, as his actual name is of no importance.) was smiling at her, acting as if he had a six-pack bigger then the 7 seas. "So, baby, I was wondering: Did it hurt?"

YoruTori was about to haughtily reply that yes it did hurt when she fell from heaven, but not as much as when Baka's mother dropped him on his head, (Taken fron Sesshomaru's Dilemma by Sesshomaru's Dokkaso. Great story.) when a voice called from behind her.

"Who the heck do you think you are, talking to YoruTori like that?" Ranma said, standing up to his full height like a god of doom. The boy, living up to his name of baka, replied cooly.

"Listen Ranma, you already got Akane, so stop hooging all the other chicks."Baka said, having no sense of self-preservation, as he slipped an arm around YoruTori's waist.

He wasn't sure who hit him first: YoruTori or Ranma. All he knew was that he woke up in the Nurse's office with a broken nose and black eye. Ouch.

Mean while, Tori had retreated up a tree, book in hand. After Ranma went up after her and asked what she was reading, she explained that she was reading up on the history of martial arts. The rest of the day went alright... a few more broken noses... getting sent to the principal's office... running from the principal equipped with scissors... blowing up the science lab... faking a seizure... having a real seizure... yup, just another day! (If you would like to hear more about this, sending me a message or state it in you review... it would be a short 8-chapter story, one chapter for each period.)

Anyway, like I said, it was a pretty uneventful day. They walked hoome in silence, Tori because of a less-than-appropriate comment made by one of her peers, Ranma because he had not been allowed to dismember said peer, and Akane because she was fantasizing about Kuno. (Just kidding!)

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

Meanwhile...

It was midmorning and Genma had been struck by an ingenious idea... He made a phone call, glad to know that it was all arranged. He was sure that nothing could go wrong, he would have money in his pocket and his daughter would be in good hands. Yes... a nice dowry it would be... Tori being his daughter, he had to make sure she was in good hands, so that meant he had to be careful of who he called. (Hah! Looks like Genma picks favorites! Of course... I'm not that surprised...) He had enentually decided to choose an old friend of Ranma's from middle school... Yes, he took out the phone book, and searched in the 'H' section... _Hibiki..._

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

Akane walked slowly up the steps to the dojo. Well, she had been walking, until Mr. Saotome had rushed out of the house, taken both YoruTori's and Ranma's hands, and rushed them back inside. She quickly caught up with them, but was somewhat out of breath. "Ranma... What was... That about?" She panted, bent over with her hand on her knees.

"Why don't you ask my _dear father_!" YoruTori practically spat out, arms crossed. "I mean, considering he didn't even _tell me _that I was getting _engaged _with a _complete stranger!!!_" Then, she turned around and stormed to her room.

"Please, sweetie, I did it with you in mind!" Genma pleaded, following after her with a formal kimono. ("I think he's confusing her with his pocket again..." Muttered Ranma.) He didn't like the idea of his sister being engaged.

"Here, I better go help her..." Akane said, uncormfortable in all the silence. After many soothing words, and a black and blue Genma, the Tendo's and YoruTori sat down in their best attire. After some more bruises on Genma, Ranma was dressed too. Genma, after washing up, joined them. They waited, and waited, and... waited. but finally, there was a knock on the door...

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

_A little while earlier..._

(A/N: I have no idea if Ryoga's parents are alive. It they are, please give me first names. If they aren't, then just pretend they were resurrected.)

Ryoga looked out of the limo, watching the houses pass by. He had no idea how his parents had found him so fast. They had mentioned something about a 'tracer chip implanted in your body', but he had tuned out of the conversation after that point. Now, he was dressed in his finest robes. He didn't like people to know he was loaded, but sometimes, you can't run from the inevitable.

They had picked him up in Osaka, which he had wound up in on the way to the cornerstore to pick up flowers for Akane. Then, he had taken a jet to Tokyo, at his parent's mansion, before being stuffed into this limo. He couldn't believe that they were marrying him off, to someone he was almost completly sure wasn't Akane! He was outraged, and knew he would have to find a way to break it off. Well, he didn't have any other choice then to go along with it, for now.

His chauffer, Hitomi, opened the door and he walked out. Ryoga walked up the steps and looked towards the hhouse of his future bride.

Ryoga's mouth dropped open, as Hitomi knocked on the door_, No. Fucking. Way._

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**Well, what do you know? Ryoga is a potty-mouth! Well you can't blame him, considering. anyway, here are a few notes to think about when posting your review:**

**1. Post what you want Ryoga and his bride's meeting to be like! (Oh, come on! You know who it is!)**

**2. Give any fun idea's for later chapters!**

**3. Vote for if you want Miss Higurashi to come in as a minor charecter!**

**4. Vote if you want a big AkxRyxYT fight!**

**5. Vote if you want to have a side-story about that day at school, it will be short and won't take much time.**

**6. Tell me what you think of these story ideas:**

**6.1. What happens when Kagome gets a letter from a place called Hogwarts? AND one for InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and even Sesshomaru! Could this be a trap from Naraku? But when all her friends (and Sesshomaru) find themselves flung into the well, and in Kagome's time, (as 12-year-olds!)(Age of first year) chaos ensues! But, could this new threat possibly be a reincarnation of Naraku? Or is the Dark Lord something completly different? (Pairings: KagxInu, MirxSan, ShipxRin (possibly) Kirara (as human)xSess (possibly) HarxGin or Kirara, RonxHermione)(Sesshomaru will be 2nd year, though I might not use him. Might cover all 7 books, or make a new plot line. I'm not sure.) (P.S. I have made explanations for the whole magic abilities thing.)**

**6.2. When Kagome wakes up as a Hanyou, and guards demanding the the 'Princess' be returned, explanations are scarce, and confusion floods the gang. (Needs more thought)**

**6.3. InuYasha and Miroku were harmlessly collecting firewood when a little pink-haired girl fell upon them. Oops... looks likt chibi-Usa went too far back in time! (Needs more...)**

**6.4. (Chrno Crusade) I didn't like the ending of the anime, too sad... Rosette and Chrno were finally free, in the Astral Line, when they are painfully wrentched apart. But God had taken pity on the two, and given them a new chance in 2007. They meet their close friends, and remember them too. All except... each other. But when Aion returns, they must band together again. (Needs a bit more...)(I am 98 sure that I will make this. I just want to know what you think...)**

**6.5. MOST DEVELOPED!!! In the final battle with Naraku, Kagome dies. Or does she? InuYasha sees here in his dreams, dragged down by chains, calling for him... but he can't find her. So, assuming her dead, the gang falls into depression, along with the Higurashi family. But, if Kagome is dead, why is Miroku being held at dagger-point, with Kagome being the wielder? (3 stories: Reincarnate, Revelation, Rebirth) InuxKag. That is all you need to know. I might tell you more, if you ask. It will be sad, but have a happy ending, and had an almost fully developed plotline.)(Oh, and I am 98 sure I will post this as well.)**

**ONE LAST THING!!!**

**Poll: What will be Yorutori's reaction?**

**A. "Yay!"**

**B. "I'm gonna kill him..."**

**C. "Oh, shit."**

** Sailor Psychotic**

** (I'm to lazy for the, Next Time: thing. Too sleepy. snores) **


	8. I Now Pronounce You Wife and Pig!

**More updates! I'm a little disappointed... I so far have only 2 reviews for the last chappie... :(. And she didn't even answer my polls and junk! (Though I praise you for your review, Sakura Lisel.) Grrrrrrrrrrr... Lord Kamui did, though! So three cheers for both!!! Hip hip... (Is punched by an annoyed YoruTori.)**

**Disclaimer: I do own Ranma! (If you catch this, you get a cookie!)**

**Guide:**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking_**

**_'Written words, Panda-Genma's sign'_**

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS**

**My Dear Okaasan, My Dear Imoutochan**

**(My Dear Mother, My Dear Little Sister)**

**Chapter 6(66)**

**_I now pronounce you, wife and pig!_ **

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS **

**Last time, on Ranma ½, **

Ryoga looked out of the limo, watching the houses pass by. He had no idea how his parents had found him so fast. They had mentioned something about a 'tracer chip implanted in your body', but he had tuned out of the conversation after that point. Now, he was dressed in his finest robes. He didn't like people to know he was loaded, but sometimes, you can't run from the inevitable.

They had picked him up in Osaka, which he had wound up in on the way to the corner store to pick up flowers for Akane. Then, he had taken a jet to Tokyo, at his parent's mansion, before being stuffed into this limo. He couldn't believe that they were marrying him off, to someone he was almost completely sure wasn't Akane! He was outraged, and knew he would have to find a way to break it off. Well, he didn't have any other choice then to go along with it, for now.

His chauffer, Hitomi, opened the door and he walked out. Ryoga walked up the steps and looked towards the house of his future bride.

Ryoga's mouth dropped open, as Hitomi knocked on the door_, No. Fucking. Way._

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS **

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" **Cried Ryoga, trying in vain to inch away from the door. The steps were getting closer... he could here them... the door slid open.

"Hello?" Said Genma, peeking his head at the door. No one was there. Then, he walked out further, looking left and right. Something fell on his hand. Sweat? He looked up in shock, where he found Ryoga clutching to the ceiling for dear life. _Weird... _Thought Genma, _I didn't think it would last that long, holding up Ryoga's weight... _There was a small snapping sound and... The porch gave way. Poor Genma, he was a (semi-)innocent being, taken from this world by a pig-boy wonder. Poor, poor Genma.

"Mr. Saotome?" Came Akane's voice. Ryoga looked up to see her open the door, and his eyes glazed over. "Uh... hi Akane. You look very uh... pretty today." Then, his eyes widened and he got off of Genma. "I mean, uh... Not that you aren't pretty everyday! It's just that today you look extravagant!" He rambled, getting flustered. _Wait... if she is dressed so elegantly, then maybe she leaving Ranma for... _"ME!" Ryoga yelled out, thanking his lucky star.

"Thank you?" Akane said, unsure of herself. Then, she helped Genma up, who immediately went into his I'm-gonna-act-like-I-can-fight-really-well-and-then-run-like-a-coward stance. (I mean, yeah, he's a good martial artist, but ever since Happosai appeared he's been cowardly and on-edge.)

"Young boy, I hope you are ready to take punishment for your ac-" Then, he stopped, as if he just now realized who was there. "Ahh!" He exclaimed, a cheerful smile on his face. "Mr. Hibiki! Come in, come in. We've been expecting you." He lead Ryoga into the dining room, where the rest of the gang, (minus Happosai) was seated. "Please, take a seat." Then, Genma sat down next to Soun, (or is it Soan?) by the head of the table.

**(Important author's note: The answer to the little poll was... A and B! Got you on that one! Thank you, Lord Kamui for guessing half correctly, which is good enough for me.) **

"Now, it is my understanding that it is your parents wish for you to wed." Soan began, and Ryoga curtly nodded. "And, it seems that Saotome Genma here is also looking for a husband for his 15-year-old daughter." Ryoga looked to the left, where YoruTori (although he didn't know her name at the time... at least I'm pretty sure he doesn't...) was giving him an I'm-gonna-kill-you glare, along with the universal sign for cutting someone's head off...

_Yay! Or nay? _Tori pondered,_ It will be easy to get a rematch, but will he go easy on him because I'll be his fiancé... WAIT! I'll have to MARRY HIM!? _She looked down abruptly, blushing scarlet.

"So, together your parents and him have decided to make an arranged marriage between you two. And, because you travel around so much, they also want you to move in here, seeing as you wouldn't want to leave your future bride alone and defenseless. We have a spare guest room.

"Guest room? What do you mean, GUEST ROOM!!!" Tori said, standing up (but nearly tripping) in rage. "I got stuck with Akane, and he gets his OWN ROOM???" She raged. "Oh, but I do like your room, Akane. It's lovely." Tori said, switching to a much gentler tone. "And just what do you mean by defenseless?! I defeated RANMA on my FIRST try!" She exclaimed, and Ryoga's eyes widened.

_She defeated Ranma??? _He thought. _I better not get her angry... _

"You played dirty..." Ranma muttered from his seat, looking up at her with a smirk.

"I did not! Anything-goes means ANYTHING-goes!" She retaliated.

"You did too!" He shouted back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!!!" YoruTori said, before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me..." Said Ryoga, looking up at her. "Just what did you do?"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, before answering, "I did what I had to do. I thought up a strategy and used it." Then, she crossed her arms, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, but... what exactly did you do?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"None of you business, P-chan!" She replied.

"Yes it is, you're my fiancé!" He answered, getting very ticked off.

"And who said that I wanted to marry a PIG???" She yelled at him, flames dancing in her jade eyes, and what looked like sparks of energy flowing across her electric-blue (electricity!) shirt. "Besides... your only saying that so you can find out how to defeat Ranma, because your too weak to do it on your own!" She snarled.

Ryoga then stood up, as Genma sighed in amusement, _Young love... _he thought. Or at least, he thought he thought, "Excuse me?" Tori said, turning her gaze to her father. "How could I ever love him?!"

"Yeah, well..." Ryoga began, "Same goes for me! And if your so strong, then how come you can't even beat me?" He asked, blood pounding fiercly.

Tori snapped, and calmly took a step closer to him, before punching him square in the jaw. "That was..." She began softly, "Pure luck. I hadn't had time to practice!" She said, "I had spent months just trying to reach here!" She yelled, turning away.

"Look," Said Ranma, interfering in the arguement. "She used your breaking point attack on me, and I didn't dodge. Then, she hit me, in the..." Ryoga barely heard the word "Family jewels" escape his lips. The Ryoga bent over double, laughing uncontrollably.

"As his reluctant fiancé," YoruTori began, voice filled with sarcastic air, "I feel that it is my duty to put him out of his misery." Soan nodded in agreement, never liking the boy for his habits with Akane in pig-form. Then, Tori barred her fist, bringing it harshly down on Ryoga's head.

"Ouch! What the heck did you do that for?" Ryoga said, severely angry. "You have to admit, it WAS funny."

"Yeah, it's also the reason I beat him, while you can barely land a punch." Tori taunted, giving Ryoga a shove.

"That's a lie! And besides, what if you just had begginer's luck?" He retorted, shoving back.

"Yup, begginer's luck for the girl who studied martial arts all her life." She drawled. "Try again."

"He could've gone easy on you because you a girl, and his younger sibling." He said. Big mistake.

"You've done it now, P-chan!" Shouted YoruTori, picking up a glass of nice, cool water. "You know, Ranma promised not to tell Akane about your little problem, but I made no such pact!" She leaned foward, pouring out a little water.

"Ahh! Get that away from me!" Said Ryoga, stumbling back. Ranma locked a struggling Akane in a closet, just in case, and went after Yorutori, who was chasing Ryoga. "Stay away!"

"Come on, P-chan!" Taunted YoruTori in a sickly-sweet voice. "I just want to play, pig boy!"

"Stay away, you- you devil child!" Ryoga said, face paling. Ranma was just trying to keep up. He turned a corner, and jumped over a now-present Happosai. Tori, however, didn't see him.

"CRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEP!!!" Screeched Tori, "Get off of me, you little imp!" Ranma had caught up, and, sighing, casually took the glass in YoruTori's hand and poured it over her. Happosai went stif, before bursting into tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Ranma, why are you so mean to me?" Tori knocked him off, and turned to thank Ranma.

"Arigatou... hey! I was going to use that water!" Muttering to herself, she turned around and went to find Ryoga.

Said pig-boy was currently hiding in the first room he found, which was Akane's room. _Wait a sec! _He thought, _I still have those flowers... maybe I can appeal to her better nature... _He searched his pockets to find some beautiful (if not crumpled) red roses, with some violet tulips hidden in with them.

He heard footsteps outside, and prepared himself. _Appeal to better nature, appeal to better nature... Argh! What's the better nature of a great white shark? _The door opened. He closed is eyes. "Umm, I got these for you." Blushing, he held them out away from himself. "They reminded me of you, because, well... You're pretty, and they're pretty." _Where did that come from? _He thought.

"Why, I had no idea that you felt that way about someone as old as myself. I'm touched, really." Came a voice, surprisingly barotone for a girl's voice.

"Hmm?" Said Ryoga, opening his eyes. He almost shut them again at the horror of the sight. It was Happosai, smiling brightly. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Ryoga yelled, backing away as he kicked Happosai out. No doubt the old man was only here to look into Akane's panty drawer.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, _P-chan!_" came a shrill voice from the doorway.

Ryoga cringed, before once again holding out the flowers. "I, um... Got these for you, YoruTori. They... umm... reminded me of you and your smile..." _Why do I keep adding this crap? Oh well, if it works... then I don't care... _He looked up to see a smiling Tori.

"Sugoi!" She exclaimed. "They're so pretty! Domo arigatou, Ryoga-kun!" He blushed when he heard the suffix she added, but was completly surprised when she embraced him tightly. "That was really sweet of you." She softly said, and he found his blush returning. _I've got him now... _She thought. "Sweet as it may be..." She began, her grip tightening. "It doesn't give you reason to snoop around a GIRL'S ROOM!!!" He felt cold water pour onto his head.

_Crap... _He thought, _I'm done for... _He turned around to face his doom.

"P-CHAN!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, RUNT!!!" Tori screamed, and he barely dodged a 'stray' foot about to come down on him. He ran to the closet, which Akane had broken down in her attempts to get out of it. The thing was, he kept running. It was quite a sight, to see P-chan, chased by Akane (who wanted to comfort him), chased by YoruTori (who wanted to KILL him), who was holding a bouquet, next to a hole where the closet once was. Ranma turned to the visitor beside him and said, "What weirdos. Glad I'm not like them." He, of course, made no move to interfere, because his father had promised to not get him any more fiances (Shampoo, Akane, the Black Rose, the Ookyami girl... Isn't that what she cooks? I can't remember her name right now...) if he didn't kill YoruTori's new fiance. (Of course, there were things worse then death... maimed, dis-embowed, dead then brought back to life... turned into a pig... constantly hit by mysterious pails of water throughout the day...)

"Yup." Replied the wanna-be ninja to the aqua-transexual. "Total weirdos."

**YOPEEPSYOPEEPSYOPEEPS **

**Weirdos, eh? Anyway, hope you liked it, and the fact that I updateed 2x in 1 week.**

**1. Give any fun idea's for later chapters!**

**2. Vote for if you want Miss Higurashi to come in as a minor charecter!**

**5. Vote if you want to have a side-story about that day at school, it will be short and won't take much time.**

**3. Tell me what you think of these story ideas:**

**6.1. NEW IDEA FOR THIS!!! It will be a sequel to my 'Re-' series, and so Kagome's cousin will be in it. You don't know who shi is, but you will soon enough.) What happens when Kagome gets a letter from a place called Hogwarts? AND one for InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and even Sesshomaru! Could this be a trap from Naraku? But when all her friends (and Sesshomaru) find themselves flung into the well, and in Kagome's time, (as 12-year-olds!)(Age of first year) chaos ensues! But, could this new threat possibly be a reincarnation of Naraku? Or is the Dark Lord something completly different? (Pairings: KagxInu, MirxSan, ShipxRin, OCxSess HarxGin or Kirara, RonxHer)(Sesshomaru will be 2nd year, though I might not use him. Might cover all 7 books, or make a new plot line. I'm not sure.) (P.S. I have made explanations for the whole magic abilities thing.)**

**6.3. InuYasha and Miroku were harmlessly collecting firewood when a little pink-haired girl fell upon them. Oops... looks likt Chibi-Usa went too far back in time! (Needs more...)**

**6.4. (Chrno Crusade) I didn't like the ending of the anime, too sad... Rosette and Chrno were finally free, in the Astral Line, when they are painfully wrentched apart. But God had taken pity on the two, and given them a new chance in 2007. They meet their close friends, and remember them too. All except... each other. But when Aion returns, they must band together again. (Needs a bit more...)(I am 98 sure that I will make this. I just want to know what you think...)**

**6.5. MOST DEVELOPED!!! The 'Revelation' series: In the final battle with Naraku, Kagome dies. Or does she? InuYasha sees her in his dreams, dragged down by chains, calling for him... but he can't find her. So, assuming her dead, the gang falls into depression, along with the Higurashi family. But, if Kagome is dead, why is Miroku being held at dagger-point, with Kagome being the wielder? (3 stories: Reincarnate, Returning, Rebirth) InuxOC, then InuxKag. That is all you need to know. I might tell you more, if you ask. It will be sad, but have a happy ending, and has an almost fully developed plotline.)(Oh, and I am 98 sure I will post this as well.)**

**ONE LAST THING!!!**

**Poll: Who is the guest?**

**A. Sasuke**

**B. Naruto**

**C. Sasuke**

**Sailor Psychotic**

**Uhh... next time: Happy birthday YoruTori!**


End file.
